Lucy, ou rechercher le calme à Fairy Tail
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Lucy a une grande nouvelle à annoncer à la guilde. Le problème ? Impossible de retenir l'attention de ses amis assez longtemps... Two-shot Graylu/GreyLu/GreyxLucy. Deuxième partie publiée !
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, un p'tit OS de Graylu tout basique et pas très original, mais j'avais envie parce que j'adore ce couple :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lucy était tranquillement assise au bar de l'auberge.

Le terme « tranquillement » étant extrêmement relatif, évidemment.

Derrière elle retentissait le bruit joyeux de conversations et de combats et, comme toujours, le ton montait dans la salle à mesure que l'heure augmentait.

Des exemples ? Elle en avait, hélas, à la pelle. Le matin, Grey et Natsu étaient plutôt calmes. Ils se contentaient de quelques « allumette ! » et « glaçon ! », et encore, prononcés mollement. Mais plus la journée avançait, plus ils devenaient violents. Comme tout le monde, Lucy s'y était habituée, mais chaque choc la faisait tressaillir et des images d'os brisés lui dansaient devant les yeux.

Autre chose ? Bien sûr. Le matin, Gajeel et Luxus étaient plutôt aimables, dans leur catégorie. Le matin, le maître ne profitait pas (trop) de sa petite taille pour regarder sous les jupes. Le matin, Juvia se contentait de suivre Grey du regard. Ok, d'un regard extrêmement insistant, mais tout de même. Le matin, Elfman et Everdeen ne démentaient pas le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble de manière trop virulente. On pouvait alors croire que le monde était beau, avec des p'tits oiseaux qui chantaient et... Bref.

Tout fonctionnait de cette façon.

Lucy appréciaient ces matins calmes. Elle s'installait seule à une table, elle écrivait, et elle réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait notamment à cette grande nouvelle qu'elle devait annoncer à sa famille, puisque c'était ainsi qu'elle considérait les membres de la guilde.

-Dis-moi, Lucy, dit gentiment Mirajane, tu as l'air toute chamboulée. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour que ça aille mieux ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Mira, répondit la blonde avec un petit sourire, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir un petit peu...

-Il ne faut pas trop réfléchir, commenta Happy, sinon ta tête va exploser ! Surtout pour toi, Lucy !

Sans même le regarder, la jeune femme le frappa sur la tête, du plat de la main. Le chat gloussa devant son absence de force et s'éloigna en chantonnant « La tête de Lucy va exploser, boum boum ! ».

Lucy se replongea dans son manuscrit, mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer avec tout le ramdam qui avait lieu derrière elle. Les « boum, boum ! » que Happy continuait à prononcer à intervalles réguliers étaient loin de l'aider.

-Boum boum ! Hurla soudain Natsu en surgissant à la droite de son amie.

-Aaaaaaaah ! Réagit-elle assez logiquement, sur le même ton, faisant tomber quelques feuilles au sol. Mais t'es complètement fou ! Protesta-t-elle en se penchant pour les ramasser.

Natsu partit dans un grand rire, bon enfant et communicatif. La blonde se fendit d'un sourire, mais secoua tout de même la tête de manière vaguement réprobatrice. Ensuite, elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Dis, Natsu, si je te disais que je...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Lucy ? Demanda Erza, la coupant dans son élan. On t'a entendue crier de dehors, on a cru que tu te faisais égorger !

-Tu pourrais ne pas dire ça aussi tranquillement ? Grimaça Lucy.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, agacée. Encore une occasion qui lui avait échappée... Erza entama avec Natsu une conversation sur la peur et le courage (discussion assez restreinte et totalement stérile, d'ailleurs, vous en imaginez le contenu...).

-Tout va bien, Lucy ? S'enquit Grey en s'installant à côté d'elle, torse nu. Tu hurlais comme quelqu'un en train de se faire...

-Égorger, je sais, grinça-t-elle. J'aimerais d'ailleurs qu'on arrête de parler de ma mort aussi tranquillement, si ça ne vous embête pas...

Grey haussa les épaules et commanda quelque chose à Mirajane. Lucy soupira longuement, puis se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement la boisson que la serveuse lui avait apporté avec la rapidité qui la caractérisait.

-Dis, Grey, tu crois pas qu...

-Juvia est heureuse de trouver enfin Grey-sama ! S'écria joyeusement la femme de la pluie. Même si elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas avec sa rivale... ajouta-t-elle avec un regard méfiant dans la direction de Lucy.

Ladite « rivale » secoua la tête, atterrée. Encore une conversation qui lui filait sous le nez ! Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Juvia prendre place aussi près que possible du mage de glace. Entre lui qui ne voulait pas la repousser plus que de raison, et elle qui continuait à agir ainsi alors qu'il l'avait déjà rembarrée, elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle trouvait le plus ridicule.

-Dis, Mira, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, annonça-t-elle fermement, bien décidée à aller au bout des choses.

Mirajane, les yeux brillants de curiosité, se pencha vers elle par-dessus le comptoir. Enfin, elle allait connaître le problème qui tracassait son amie depuis si longtemps ! Lucy était un peu ennuyée. Elle aurait préféré avoir un autre avis que celui de Mirajane en premier lieu, mais si elle n'avait pas le choix...

-Mira, je peux avoir ma bière ?

-Grande sœur, s'il te plaît...

-Mirajane, j'ai un problème sur une mission, est-ce que tu peux venir vérifier le rang, s'il te plaît ?

A regret, la serveuse s'écarta de Lucy. Ils choisissaient décidément bien leur moment ! Elle lança un regard perçant à la constellationniste, lui signalant qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, même si l'envie lui prenait de changer d'avis entre temps.

-On en reparle, Lucy !

Lucy pivota vivement vers Erza.

-Erza, je...

-Je mets Natsu au tapis et je suis toute à toi, Lucy !

La blonde poussa un juron particulièrement affreux, surtout sortant de sa jolie bouche. Elle repoussa sa chaise dans un mouvement un peu brusque, rassembla ses feuilles, et quitta la guilde d'un pas vif (et furieux, aussi, un peu). Elle passa à côté du canal et foudroya du regard le batelier qui eut le malheur de l'interpeller.

Elle rentra ensuite chez elle, claqua sa porte et jeta son sac qui atterrit sur un fauteuil. Elle alla ensuite se faire du thé dans la cuisine pour calmer un tant soit peu ses nerfs. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Grey était assis à l'endroit où le sac de la blonde aurait dû être. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil mauvais.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Grey, garde _au moins_ ton pantalon ! Grogna-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Grey se leva, en caleçon, et récupéra son pantalon, qu'il enfila sans gêne tandis que Lucy secouait la tête avec mauvaise humeur. Il sembla attendre quelque chose puis, comme elle ne disait rien, il s'avança vers elle. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

-T'es en colère à cause de ce truc que t'as essayé de dire aujourd'hui ?

-Ça se pourrait bien, Fullbuster, siffla-t-elle en s'écartant de lui et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il la suivit sans aucun complexe. Elle faisait son lit, et il l'observa sans mot dire. Elle sentait parfaitement sa présence dans son dos. Finalement, elle se retourna, agacée, et faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il était aussi près... Elle se ressaisit rapidement, et lui enfonça un index vengeur dans la poitrine.

-Il faut dire aussi que je ne suis pas vraiment aidée ! Comment veux-tu que je me concentre avec une fangirl hystérique et incapable d'utiliser la première personne juste à côté, hein ?

-Tu vas quand même pas _tout_ mettre sur le dos de Juvia, protesta Grey en levant les yeux au ciel, elle ne t'a rien fait aux dernières nouvelles !

Lucy plissa les yeux. Dans un mouvement vif et précis, dû à des heures de travail, elle faucha les jambes du brun, et ils basculèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Elle se retrouva donc allongée sur lui et, malgré la proximité de leurs visages, elle continuait à le foudroyer du regard.

-Tu disais, Fullbuster ?

Grey sourit. Souplement, et utilisant sa force physique nettement plus importante que celle de la blonde, il les fit rouler de manière à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. En appui sur ses coudes, il lui répondit :

-Je disais que je ne vois _vraiment_ pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes.

Il l'embrassa avec passion et le baiser ne tarda pas à devenir encore plus fusionnel _si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._ Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Lucy rétorqua, haletante :

-N'empêche que je serai plus tranquille quand on aura réussi à leur dire !

Un nouveau baiser. Cette fois, ce fut Grey qui le rompit.

-Sinon, c'est pas grave... On est très heureux comme ça, j'te ferai remarquer !

Lucy soupira à nouveau. Elle se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, mais de manière très court.

-Ce sont mes amis, et je veux qu'ils le sachent. Mais au train où ça va, je vais devoir tomber enceinte pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose.

Grey sourit de nouveau.

-Ça peut s'arranger facilement, ça, tu sais...

Et ils entreprirent de concrétiser cette idée.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, c'était sans surprise, mais c'est mignon quand même, non ? Non ? Bon, d'accord...  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy lança un regard plus qu'embarrassé à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait ses vêtements habituels, était coiffée correctement et légèrement maquillée. Tout cela lui allait bien, mais elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Son état d'esprit tout entier pouvait être résumé par un mot, un seul.

 _Oups._

Les choses n'étaient pas prévues de la manière dont elles s'étaient déroulées. Pas _du tout_ , même. Non pas que la situation la rende vraiment malheureuse, hein, loin de là. Dans le fond, si elle essayait de voir les choses du côté positif, elle se disait qu'elle allait _enfin_ pouvoir tenir Juvia à l'écart de son homme. Après presque un an de relation, ce n'était pas trop tôt, songea-t-elle avec une joie aigre et un peu mauvaise.

Pour le reste... Hum. Eh bien, la situation était gênante, et elle trouvait les bénéfices bien maigres pour le lourd prix qu'elle allait devoir payer. Sans compter qu'elle n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Cela faisait un moment, maintenant, qu'elle tergiversait sans parvenir à prendre de décisions. Avec un soupir, la jolie blonde se saisit de son sac et se dirigea vers la guilde d'un air décidé.

Agir pour ne pas rester immobile.

Maintenant qu'elle avait amorcé les choses, elle n'avait plus le choix.

En rentrant dans le bâtiment, elle lança un regard autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un allié potentiel pour la dure mission dans laquelle elle allait se lancer. Et dire qu'elle ne serait même pas payée ! Il était midi, une des pires heures qui soit à la guilde.

L'heure où tout le monde sortait de son calme matinal pour entrer dans une période d'excitation inexplicable (ou plutôt, tristement explicable). L'heure où il commençait à faire chaud, et où Grey se baladait torse nu au moins. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Juvia devenait complètement intenable, jetant de nombreux regards furieux autour d'elle.

Natsu, de son côté, prenait l'exhibitionnisme de Grey pour une forme de défi, parce que Natsu avait son fonctionnement à lui que la raison ignorait. Comme, en plus, il appréciait la même nourriture que le mage de glace, il ne se passait jamais un repas sans qu'ils commencent à se battre pour des histoires de desserts ou de viande.

Ou, éventuellement de boule de feu qui carbonisait malencontreusement un plat durement acquis.

Voire de boule de glace qui tombait sur un flambeau dont l'un des deux s'apprêtait justement à se délecter.

Bref, c'était Fairy Tail.

Les bastons qui commençaient à l'origine entre Grey et Natsu étaient contagieuses. De nombreuses autres personnes ne tardaient jamais à se retrouver impliquées sans qu'on sache comment, Elfman le premier. Suivi par beaucoup d'autres, dont Gajeel.

Ce sur quoi Lucy comptait précisément. Elle constata d'abord avec un certain soulagement que c'était le cas. Levy était, depuis un long moment déjà, sans cesse accaparée par le chasseur de dragons d'acier. De ce fait, il avait été impossible de lui parler. Sauf à l'heure des repas, mais Lucy fuyait la guilde dans ces moments-là pour des raisons évidentes.

Ayant repéré la petite femme aux cheveux bleus qui observait la scène en souriant de manière indulgente, Lucy s'avança vers elle et l'entraîna à l'écart en la tirant par le poignet.

Elle ne la lâcha que lorsqu'elles furent assez loin des autres, ce qui les mena dans un coin plutôt calme -tout était relatif, bien sûr, elles étaient restées sur le même continent, après tout. Levy, qui n'avait pas protesté, leva de grands yeux interrogateurs vers son amie.

Lucy présentait tous les signes extérieurs du stress. Elle s'agitait sans arrêt, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, se grattait la tête, se frottait les poignets, se mordait les lèvres... Elle semblait incapable de se tenir immobile.

Levy la laissa faire quelques secondes, puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. Lucy se figea. Levy secoua la tête, surprise. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans un état pareil.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lucy ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment, sur un ton légèrement inquiet malgré tout.

-Je voulais t'en parler depuis très longtemps, avoua son amie avec un air ennuyé. C'est une longue histoire. En fait...

Elle baissa la voix et, dans le brouhaha de la guilde, il devint incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle disait pour tout observateur extérieur et indiscret. Seuls quelques mots, quelques bribes incomplètes de ses paroles pouvaient s'échapper.

Les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent largement lorsqu'elle comprit (enfin, me direz-vous) de quoi il en retournait. Lucy, de son côté, ne levait pas les siens, fixant ses chaussures avec de plus en plus d'intérêt au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son histoire.

Son amour pour Grey, la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui, ses tentatives pour en parler avec les membres de la guilde, sa jalousie envers Juvia qui était en train de devenir quasi-maladive et, après tout cela, vite résumé, elle dévoila les dernières... _évolutions_ de l'histoire.

Ce dont même Grey n'était pas au courant.

Levy plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant le léger cri qu'elle n'avait su retenir. Sa surprise une fois dissipée, elle prit un air grave. Lucy avait besoin d'aide, et la situation était assez délicate. Levy se mit donc à réfléchir.

Lucy, elle l'avait compris, avait épuisé des trésors de patience et d'ingéniosité à révéler sa relation avec le mage de glace autour d'elle. Elle s'était heurtée à la muraille des andouilles sourdes et incompréhensives qui constituaient hélas la majeure partie des membres de Fairy Tail. Et aussi, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, à l'indifférence béate d'un jeune couple...

Lucy avait vraiment tout essayé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire de pl... Ah. Elle avait tout essayé, sauf... Levy sourit devant le plan, aussi diabolique que culotté, qui se dessinait avec précision dans son esprit. Oh. Oh oui. Elles n'avaient plus le choix, plus maintenant.

Avec un sourire presque effrayant et qui jurait avec son visage de poupée, elle se pencha vers son amie pour lui chuchoter, d'une voix de parfaite conspiratrice, ce qu'elle avait en tête. Lucy l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention, et commença par refuser, secouant la tête avec effarement. Elle aurait préféré quelque chose d'un peu plus _subtil_.

-Dans ce cas, t'es pas exactement au bon endroit, lui fit remarquer Levy, la voix de la raison, en haussant un sourcil.

En effet, admit Lucy.

La blonde soupira profondément. La petite amie du chasseur de dragon était très loin d'avoir tort. Elle la remercia à contrecœur, gardant les dents rageusement serrées. Levy eut un petit rire, et déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue, lui murmurant au passage un petit « Courage ! ».

Lucy retint l'envie violente et puérile de lui tirer la langue. Elle allait avoir besoin de ce courage, elle ne le nierait certainement pas... Sous le regard attentif de la petite fée des mots, elle commença à avancer dans la salle.

Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas, ce simple acte était déjà, à la base, très audacieux. Lucy évita d'un souple mouvement du cou un poulet qui lui passa au dessus de la tête, esquiva d'un déhanché gracile une assiette pleine de purée, et enjamba d'un bond élégant les corps de deux personnes qui roulaient sur le sol en se battant.

A ce stade-là, de nombreuse personnes s'étaient détournées de leur occupation pour l'observer, plutôt admiratifs -à raison. Erza elle-même hocha la tête avec une moue approbatrice, ce qui correspondait au summum de la reconnaissance. Traverser Fairy Tail à un moment pareil, c'était l'épreuve du feu. Ça aurait presque pu suffire à obtenir le rang de mage de grade S, en fait. Et si d'éventuels râleurs s'étaient élevés contre cette idée en prétextant que, quand même, ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué, ce qui fit Lucy après ça les aurait définitivement faits taire.

Elle commença par monter sur l'estrade, regardant fixement devant elle pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Le micro qu'avaient utilisé, longtemps auparavant, Gajeel et Mirajane était resté là sans qu'on s'en serve. A quoi bon, dans un monde où un simple sort était bien moins encombrant ? Lucy s'en approcha donc et tapota dessus pour vérifier qu'il fonctionnait. C'était le cas, et plusieurs personnes lui lancèrent un regard plein de reproches suite au bruit qu'elle provoqua.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement en se saisissant u micro. Euh... Je vais vous demander votre attention à tous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, hein, dans dix minutes j'aurais fini et vous pourrez revenir à votre bouffe qui, je n'en doute pas, est plus importante que tout le reste.

Rares furent ceux qui perçurent l'ironie dans ces paroles. En revanche, elles provoquèrent quelques grommellements proclamant que « le temps, c'était de l'argent », et qu'elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison. Lucy put ainsi rentrer dans l'histoire comme la première personne à avoir obtenu un silence complet dans la guilde. Elle se sentit pourtant encore bien plus gênés face aux visages de tous, levés vers elle.

-Bon, dit-elle. Je sais pas exactement par où commencer, donc je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. On va en venir aux faits tout de suite : je suis enceinte.

Le silence, déjà tendu, explosa littéralement. Cris de surprise et de joie, protestations des (nombreux) prétendants de la blonde, diverses félicitations beuglées à travers toute la guilde... Et puis, quelqu'un vint la rejoindre sur l'estrade. Ou, pour être un peu plus précise, deux « quelqu'un ». Grey et Natsu, très exactement, qui échangèrent un regard noir en apercevant l'autre. Les murmures de la guilde prirent un autre tour qui fit grincer Lucy des dents. « Qui est le père d'après toi ? », « Nooooon, elle aurait quand même pas... Si ? Avec _les deux_ ? Tu crois ? ».

-Casse-toi, le glaçon, ordonna Natsu sur un ton énervé. Faut qu'je cause à Lucy.

Juvia esquissa un sourire confiant, presque supérieur. Elle savait des choses que les autres ignoraient. Elle savait que, bien sûr, son Grey-sama n'était pour rien dans cette histoire, que ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

-Si tu la touches, je t'arrache la tête, gronda Grey en serrant les poings, le ton inhabituellement sérieux. Lucy, reprit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Ouiiiiii ? Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait innocent mais ne parvenait qu'à trahir son inquiétude.

-C'était pas possible que _je_ sache avant ? Ça t'as pas paru... Je sais pas moi, un peu plus judicieux ?

-Eh ! Eh ! Fit Natsu en agitant les bras derrière eux, tentant d'attirer leur attention, tandis que Juvia se figeait avec l'impression que quelque chose clochait, et que la guilde toute entière retenait son souffle, focalisée sur la scène qui se jouait là.

-Ben, je me suis dit que depuis le temps que j'essayais, c'était le moment ou jamais, expliqua la blonde avec une petite moue. Comme ça, c'est fait. Ils se seraient posé des questions à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis, du coup, ajouta-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui, si tu veux me faire une demande en mariage devant tout le monde, tu peux ?

-Tu veux que je te fasse une demande en mariage devant tout le monde ? Demanda Grey, stupéfait, incapable de dissimuler une grimace à cette idée.

-Mmmh... dit Lucy, faisant mine de réfléchir. Disons que ça ne me déplairait pas complètement.

-Bon, soupira Grey en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, comme disait l'autre.

Et il posa un genou à terre.

Dans la guilde, ce geste provoqua plusieurs soupirs. Natsu poursuivait ses « Eh ! Eh ! » qui prenaient un tour de plus en plus désespérés en arrière-plan, et Juvia prenait une teinte rouge des plus inquiétantes.

Grey joignit les mains, puis exhiba une bague magnifique et parfaitement sculptée ; ciselée avec la plus fine des précisions. Malgré cela, c'était somme toute une bague de mariée assez classique. A un détail près.

Elle était en glace.

-Lucy Heartfilia, commença solennellement Grey, observant même la pause rituelle après le nom. Veux-tu m'épouser ? Un de ces quatre, hein, pas tout de suite, ajouta-t-il ensuite, on a plein de boulot, là, c'est pas trop le moment.

-Grey Fullbuster, répondit Lucy tout aussi solennellement. Puisque tu insistes, je veux bien commencer à y réfléchir. Mais je te préviens, je ne me marierai pas enceinte. Question d'esthétique pour la robe. Et puis, elle va fondre, cette bague ?

Grey la lui passa au doigt, et se releva vivement sous les yeux de l'assistance médusée et émue. Juvia avait atteint un seuil critique, et Natsu commençait à fatiguer.

-T'en fais pas, elle tiendra jusqu'au mariage, lui promit-il à l'oreille en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser fut, hélas, écourté. Par Natsu, qui hurla à pleins poumons :

-Ah non, y'en a marre maintenant, si ça continue, vous allez jamais me répondre. J'ai une question ! Meugla-t-il.

Grey lâcha Lucy de mauvaise grâce, et se tourna vers lui avec des yeux assassins.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ?

-Bah, vu qu'elle est enceinte, je me suis dit que vous pourriez en profiter pour m'expliquer. Comment on fait les gosses ?

Silence atterré dans la guilde. Des regards embarrassés furent échangés, et le silence dura jusqu'à ce que Lucy ait un toussotement gêné.

-Euh... Lisanna ? Toi qui le connais depuis longtemps, tu pourrais peut-être lui expliquer ?

La sœur de Mirajane et d'Elfman vint récupérer son ami d'enfance sur l'estrade et lança un regard méfiant à Lucy, qui l'ignora. Elle n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Grey.

Il se pencha vers elle, décidé à obtenir cette fois un vrai baiser. Mais, à nouveau, leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine rencontrées qu'il se passa quelque chose. Quelque chose de violent et de bruyant. Quelque chose qui s'appelait Juvia.

Hurlements de furie et déflagrations dévastatrices s'ensuivirent, mais les deux tourtereaux décidèrent qu'ils en avaient plus que marre de tous ces empêcheurs de s'aimer en rond, et s'éclipsèrent, laissant aux autres le soin de gérer tout cela.

-On est tranquilles que quand on est seuls tous les deux, en fait, commenta Lucy lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son appartement.

-Je peux pas dire que ça me dérange vraiment, dit Grey avec un sourire en coin.

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de la constellationniste. Elle eut une moue suggestive, et se rapprocha de lui dans un mouvement des plus... _attirants_ qui soit.

-C'est vrai, on finit toujours par trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper dans ce genre de situations, susurra-t-elle, les yeux étincelants.

Grey passa un bras autour de sa taille et la tira contre lui, lui arrachant un cri surpris. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser long et passionné qui n'avait rien de tout. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps et saisit ses cuisses pour la soulever. Elle se pressa contre lui avec un soupir de contentement et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille de son fiancé, et il la poussa contre le mur de manière à la soutenir plus efficacement. Il délaissa ses lèvres, la laissant essoufflée, et commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou. Elle gémit doucement, puis l'appela :

-Grey ?

Il releva la tête vers elle et l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

-D'après toi qu'est-ce qui sonne le mieux ente Lucy Fullbuster et Grey Heartfilia ?

Il eut une moue.

-Tu ne veux pas porter mon nom ?

-Déjà, il y a un truc qui s'appelle la condition de la femme, répondit-elle sérieusement en étant consciente que ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour discuter d'une chose pareille. Non, je pense qu'on devrait composer en fonction du nom du p'tit bonhomme qui est là-dedans.

-Pas mal, commenta Grey. Mais on pourrait peut-être en parler plus tard ?

Lucy opina avec amusement, et ils revinrent à leurs occupations précédentes qui, sur le moment, avaient en effet beaucoup plus d'intérêt que tout le reste.

* * *

 _Ah là là, pire que des lapins, ces deux-là, faut toujours que ça se termine en partie de jambes en l'air !_

 _Enfin bon, voilà, je n'avais à la base pas l'intention d'écrire une deuxième partie, mais vous avez été quelques uns à me l'avoir proposée, et du coup..._ _Du coup voilà cette suite (toujours modeste et sans surprise, mais que j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire malgré tout !)  
_

 _Et aussi : je ne sais pas si cette lectrice passera ici, mais elle a commenté deux de mes OS Graylu, donc je me dis que je peux essayer :_ _A Kotomi-chan :_  
 _Je ne sais pas si tu (re)passeras par ici, mais j'essaie au cas où : ton commentaire, que j'ai vu également sur mon recueil d'OS et mon OS dangereuse gravité, m'a fait super plaisir, et je serais ravie de discuter avec toi, mais l'adresse que tu me donnes ne passe pas ! Le site fait ça, des fois... Il faut écrire l'adresse en laissant des espaces, c'est l'astuce, en fait..._  
 _Du coup si tu veux bien me la laisser comme ça ça me ferait super plaisir de discuter :_

 _R &R :_

 _princesselele : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir :3 du coup la voilà !_

 _Camerisier : contente que ça t'aie plu ! :)_

 _temy89 : Totalement d'accord avec toi, je suis une fan de GrayLu et je trouve qu'il n'y en a vraiment pas assez ! Du coup je m'efforce d'y remédier un minimum !_

 _mili : Merci beaucoup !_

 _quelqu'un : J'espère que l'OS t'as plu quand même (ouais, ils auraient pu faire sauter la guilde, aussi, mais je me suis dit que c'était plus drôle comme ça !)_

 _Voilà voilou ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette deuxième partie, ça me ferait super plaisir !_

 _Chalut tout le monde,_

 _Dyana._


End file.
